To Be Whole
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: None of them had ever had their own body before. Now they were whole. (I stink at summaries I promise it's worth your time)


Her thoughts were jumbled like puzzle pieces strewn across the floor. Every inch of her body stung and she remained pulled together, trying to gain the courage to massacre her stiffness. She tried to catch sight of where she was but light and color smudged together in her blurred vision.

After what seemed like hours but what could have also easily been seconds, she tried to stand; too fast, her balance failed.

"Дерьмо!" she cursed, a new wave of pain flooding her already distressed joints. She snorted, frustrated, forcing herself upwards again. She paused for a moment then tumbled again. Just before she hit the ground an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Easy there Sheila!" he chuckled.

"Iz vat you Manitoba?" Svetlana questioned, opening her eyes again only to be met by another burst of light. "Vere are ve?"

"I'm as lost as you are kookaburra. Feel like a dingo's been clawin' up my brain all night! Last thing I remember was that button." His voice was forced, even without seeing him she knew he was as sore as she was.

As Svetlana's mind began to clear she tried to piece together her surroundings. They were obviously relocated somewhere new after the reset took effect. As long as she could remember Mike's subconscious had been dimly lit, with the occasional neuron firing off a small flicker of light. It was warm and homey and although much of it was barren and open, a small portion the alters called home. This place couldn't be more different.

Manitoba gasped beside her, yanking her thoughts away.

"Manitoba, are you okay?

"Svet, open your eyes!" he uttered, his voice full of awe.

Svetlana did as she was told, letting her eyes flutter open. The light burned them, but slowly they adjusted.

Her eyes landed on the man in front of her, he extended a hand outward toward her.

"Vat iz sis, get avay from Svetlana you stranger!" She shot at him, pushing backwards.

The man gave a cocky grin and lifted her to her feet.

"Let Svetlana go!"" she howled in protest.

"Calm down you wily dingo!" he laughed, ruffling her hair.

Svetlana froze and stared back at him. He resembled Manitoba, yet was something entirely new. Shaggy brown hair outlined his squared jaw. His nose was flat and stubble painted his chin. He was flashing a smile all his own, but his eyes remained unchanged.

Svetlana couldn't believe it, she reached out a hand and rested it on his nose, and he was real.

She couldn't stop a grin from spreading on her face from ear to ear. She whipped her head around to find the sleeping forms of her fellow alters caressed in the tall grass.

She took off. It didn't matter that she was barefoot, it didn't matter that she was on the verge of collapse. She bounced through the grass much like a newborn fawn.

Eventually she was forced to stop. Her new body was not conditioned to extreme physical exertion. She plopped in the grass and rolled on her back trying to catch her breath.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but was rudely awoken to Vito yanking on her arm. She flipped him off and begrudgingly stood up.

"Vito, Svetlana vas sleeping", she droned.

"Ay, Manitoba said we gotta find town, yell at him", Vito shrugged.

"Stop being so lazy! When I was your age, we had to be up before the sun!" Chester ranted on, but Svetlana tuned him out.

She stretched, bending backwards into a bridge. "Vere iz Manitoba anyvay?"

"With Mal, trying to get a sense of direction" Vito tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Svetlana to finish her stretches.

"Vat! "She whined. "Mal iz here."

She felt hot breath on her ear "Sure am."

She whipped around raising a fist. She was going to smack that punk into next week. Unfortunately, Vito restrained her before the punch was put into action. Leaving the wiry teenager smirking at Svetlana.

"Calm down Sheila!" Manitoba leapt the remaining distance between them. "I don't like him either, but beating him to a pulp won't solve anything."

Svetlana stopped straining, but it didn't stop her from shooting Mal an icy glare. He waved at her, giving his characteristic whistle. Manitoba stepped between them.

"I think we should head South, town looks to be about 3 kilometers away", he shifted his weight; the last thing they needed was a fight breaking out.

The settlement was bigger than they had expected. It was mild, but still had a fair amount of activity. The sun was just sinking below the horizon, leaving long shadows cast upon the buildings.

Chester hopped off Vito's back. "I'm hungry, if I don't eat soon my metabolism will quit on me!"

"The old guy is right, I'm starved", Mal mumbled.

The group walked into the nearest restaurant, the smell of warm spices wafting in the air. They were greeted by a stocky man with an impressive beard.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well we wanted to know if we could get something to eat, we don't have any money, but we could work for it", Manitoba questioned.

Svetlana could imagine they were a sight to behold. Dirty and thin, wearing loose white clothing that looked as if it was made with a bed sheet.

None the less he smiled, "I'm sure we could think up something, follow me."

The crew followed him into a cluttered storage room, filled with crates, pots, pans and bottles of every color, shape, and sort. He rolled out a cart of plates and handed Vito a bottle of dish soap.

"I'll be back with some menus shortly", he then left.

Mal got up, but was immediately shoved back down.

"No funny business!" Vito growled, gripping his collar.

Mal chuckled coldly, "Alright boss".

Svetlana shifted in her chair. She took a blissful sip of wine before returning to her veggie burger. It had been a long day, and it felt good to have something to eat. She watched as beside her Vito removed the bun from his burger, then proceeded to shove the entire mound of beef and bacon into his mouth all at once.

"Manners Vito!" She groaned in disgust.

He rolled his eyes and attempted to speak, meat spraying everywhere. She picked up her plate and moved several seats down. Unfortunately for her, her situation hadn't improved. Mal gave her a glance.

"Zis sveat iz takenz." He said fiendishly.

"Svetlana does not speak like zat!" she shot, annoyed.

Mal grinned and Svetlana turned away from him. Stupid Mal drove her insane, he never was nice or supportive in anyway. Hell, he wasn't even mean, he was downright cruel. Prodding and testing you, trying to see if you'll snap.

He whistled at her drawing closer. She knew if she so much as laid a hand on him, they'd all get kicked out. So instead she buried her head in her hands.

"Go avay", she moaned, a headache spreading from her temples.

He didn't reply, but she heard him shift away.

As they departed the restaurant, Manitoba lead them down the shadowy streets. He stopped when he reached a playground.

"Sleep tight", he called, curling up in the sand.

"Here!" Chester shouted.

"Ay, it's not like we gotta choice yo", Vito shrugged.

Svetlana watched the stars for a while. The moon hung in the sky like a lavish chandelier. Despite the warmth of the night she let out a shiver. She really didn't want to fall asleep with Mal so near, but fatigue weighed on her eyelids. She played with her hair thoughtlessly as unconsciousness washed over her in a wave.


End file.
